


Not part of the plan.

by Dimple_Swag_Joonie



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: BBS Rarepair Weekend, Coffee, Cupid!Cartoonz, Drabble, Fluff, I Ruined The Tags, M/M, O sheit, Winter, Wrong coffee, fuck knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimple_Swag_Joonie/pseuds/Dimple_Swag_Joonie
Summary: Picture a cold winter, Bryce going to get some coffee from his bestfriend barista Luke.
What happens when Luke gives two strangers the wrong coffee?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Why the hell not? It's an innocent drabble.

Bryce pulled his hat further down as he neared the small 'Patterson' coffee house. The cold winter snow froze his poor ears and he could do little about it. As he neared, he saw a beautiful stranger enter, his short hair had a woolly blue knitted hat perched awkwardly on his head. What surprised Bryce the most was his breath taking grin. 

He almost lost it as he pulled himself into the warm coffee house. The stranger was talking with his bestfriend, glancing at him. He heard Luke laugh and wink.

As he walked clumsily to order, he removed his hat and scarf. The stranger had ordered and was standing to the side, on his phone. Luke let out a sigh, leaning over to slap Bryce gently. "Wha' dya' want to drink Bryce?" The said person gave him a soft glare. "I order it every time Lukeeee" Bryce whined. Luke just chuckled and set about making coffee. 

The first coffee was the strangers and Bryce found out that his name was Jonathan. It did suit him better than stranger. Luke said goodbye and the handsom guy left. Bryce sighed, unaware that his devilish bestfriend heard him. When his coffee finally came, he paid Luke and left. He didn't bother with his hat and scarf. Because hopefully the coffee would work.

He took a sip, spitting the offending hot liquid out. This wasn't his coffee! He opened the lid to reveal the dark contents, black coffee with no added sugar or milk. Funny, because he always ordered a mocha with extra mallows and cinnamon.

It took Bryce just seconds to realise Jonathan had his coffee, so he took down the street. His height helped him navigate the knitted hat. He nearly tripped several times, hot coffee sloshing onto his hand. But he didn't notice. He saw the stranger turn into a park, with grass covered in snow. Bryce gulped, his long legs tired because he rarely used them. He turned the corner and had nearly caught up with the stranger when his stupid legs cramped and he fell over with an "Oomph!".

He may or may not of blacked out. Either way, when he woke up, he was in dry clothes and inside, a big contrast to the cold park.

He studied his surroundings, a small creme and black appartment with splashes of blue and pictures of...teddybears?. He was lying on a sofa, wearing short but baggy clothes. They certainly weren't his, they smelt like mint and lime. The sound of a door opening alerted Bryce, his eyes darting to the door. You'd never guess who walked in, well you would but Bryce was still shocked. Jonathan him self walked in with a guilty expression on his handsom facial features. 

He sighed to see him awake, and Bryce could tell he was nervous. Instead of speaking he walked up to Bryce sitting down in front of him.

"This is really awkward because maybe I planned this? B-but not you falling and breaking your nose...I ju-just wanted to ask you out on a date...". His voice was like heaven and Bryce felt his face heating up. He planned this? So that talk with Luke wasn't him flirting but planning. He inwardly groaned. "Sooo...sorry I guess...it was Lukes' idea...". Bryce snorted, Luke did always like to play cupid, look at Marcel and Scotty.

"You can take me on a date for this, and you owe me coffee because you drank mine and yours is plain horrible". Jonathan didn't even look shocked as the grin that put Bryce over the edge broke out. "What ever you want Bryce...". Jonathan stared down, a soft blush on his face as he heard Bryce move. He looked up in time to see Bryce smile. 

He was going to be ballsy. He leaned in quickly and pressed his lips to his cheak, breathing a quiet "Thank you for saving me" into Jonathans' ear.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually what happened to me! ;D


End file.
